Who Falls Shorts
by TheWriter946
Summary: Before the fall, the fabled Timelord have adventurous shenanigans with the Mystery Twins.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Part of the Who Falls AU, enjoy! I do not own DW or GF. All credits belong to their creators. These shorts takes place after certain events of_ _season one chapters_.

* * *

 ** _Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Candy Monster_**

Dipper is holding a basket of chicken strips.

"Well, that concludes Gravity Falls anomaly #13, the Möbius chicken strip. It's infinitely delicious!"

Something runs past his view in front of the camera.

"Whoa, hey! What the—Mabel, did you see that? Wake up!"

"Never. Let me sleep forever."

"Some creature just jumped out of nowhere! It's eating our leftover Summerween candy!"

Mabel gets up, "What?!"

Dipper points camera at the monster, "Look!"

"Ew, it's like a... naked little man."

"Okay, this is now Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, # 76, uh, "That Thing?"

The "thing" eats candy and picks up candy basket.

"No, put it down. Put it down..."

It licks the basket.

"Oh, gross!"

Dipper then comes in dressed in squeaky toys, "Okay, I'm ready. I've covered myself in armor. I'm going to capture him for science."

"And for candy!"

"Get this on tape in case I die or whatever." As he walks over to the Thing and moves some candy with the golf club, then tries to catch it in a wastebasket, "Aha!"

It however climbs up the ceiling.

"Oh! Die mutant! Die!" As she throws squeaky toy at it, but it comes back and hits her. "Ow!"

It jumps into the staircase.

Dipper runs after it.

"Save the candy!"

"Where is it? Have you seen it-Ah!"

It jumps down on Dipper and knocks him over, grabs candy and runs off out of the room.

The Doctor comes in.

"What is all the hollering and ruckus is all about?! We just defeated the Kandyman-"

* * *

The creature is on the fridge. It throws the cereal onto the floor.

The Doctor readied his screwdriver, "Oh, I see..."

"Aw no!"

Dipper then throws a can at it.

It then throws candy at Dipper.

"He's wasting candy! Dipper, open your mouth! Try to catch the candy in your mouth!"

The Doctor shouts out, "Not a bad idea though,"

"What? No, why would I—Actually that's pretty good—"

The Doctor gets palmed by a big candy bar, "HEY!"

He then accidentally pointed his screwdriver at the TV, turning it on.

The creature runs with candy into the living room, then was captivated by the screen.

"Look! He's hypnotized by the TV."

"Reminds me one time that a horrid electronic energy tried to vaporize people's faces-don't watch too much TV kids!"

Dipper exclaims, "Ha! And he dropped the candy! What a little dummy! Glued to the... to the... Oh, I love this movie."

The Doctor rolls his eyes, "...Then again,"

* * *

Soon Dipper, Mabel, and the creature are watching TV; Dipper and Mabel are eating candy while it eats a golf club.

"Shouldn't we...do something about the monster?"

"Candy now. Monster later."

The thing eats the golf club and whimpers, Dipper gets another one for it and eats it.

Soos comes by, "Oh, hey Dipper! Hey Mabel! Hey Doc! Hey Grunkle Stan!"

"Well, that's it for Dipper's Guide to the Supernatural. The next episode will probably be about getting rid of this candy-eating monster."

"Psst! Stan, what's he talking about?"

The Doctor comes over and cups the creature in his hands, "I have just a nice place for it...with some well-known friends..."

20-8-5 3-1-14-4-25 13-15-14-19-20-5-18 23-9-12-12 13-5-5-20 20-23-15 4-9-16-16-5-18'19 16-1-16-5-18 3-12-15-14-5-19, 1-14 9-3-15-14-9-3 18-15-2-15-20 3-1-14-9-14-5, 8-1-14-4-12-5-19, 4-1-12-5-11 3-5-14-20-18-15, 1-14-4 1-14 15-12-4 6-18-9-5-14-4 12-15-15-11-1-12-9-11-5 9-14 20-8-5 2-12-21-5 2-15-24. 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 6-9-18-19-20 21-14-20-9-12 20-8-5 12-1-19-20 19-5-1-18-3-8...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Stan's Tattoo_**

Mabel pretends to squish Dipper's head, making sloshing noises.

"Hello, I'm Dipper Pines. The girl trying to crush my head is Mabel."

Mabel waves to the camera from behind it, "I'm helping!"

"Today on "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained—""

Mabel "squishes" his head again.

"Okay, that—that's enough. Today we investigate Anomaly #23, Grunkle Stan's and our godfather's secret tattoos."

Both twins look at bulletin board with pictures of the Doctor's and Stan's ominous tattoos.

Stan's "tattoo" seemed to be around his back shoulder. The Doctor has two: one on his right arm, and some sort of animal going up on his back neck.

"What are they hiding? A college prank? Secret symbol? Or something stranger? Stan claims that his doesn't exist, and Dr. Smith says that he will talk about his later, but today we're gonna find out."

Mabel adds in, "Right after another exciting episode of... What's Under Mabel's Bandage? Doo doo..."

"Ew, Mabel!"

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan: first, the Shack's parlor. Stan never takes off his undershirt-obviously to hide his tattoo. But me and Soos are about to "turn up the heat" on this mystery."

"Ha ha! Literally! I love how you come up with stuff like that!" Soos stated.

Soos soon walks up to Stan, "Whoo, hot in here today, huh, Dr. Houston and Mr. Pines? Probably be a lot cooler if we..." as he takes off his shirt, "...worked without our shirts on! Am I right?"

"Soos, I will pay you to put your shirt back on." traumatized Stan said.

"Indeed..." The Doctor stated, as he was shocked like as Stan by Soos' sudden action.

"Aw, don't be shy, guys! Bodies are nothing to be ashamed of." Soos replies.

The Doctor walks out muttering, "Doesn't explain why my other-selves hated each other for fashion and habits..."

"Watch the shop for a minute, Soos. I need to go find a melon-baller and pull my eyeballs out." Stan adds in.

Not minding, Soos plays with his stomach and sings, "Do, do lo do do do. Do, do lo do do... hey! Da, da la da da—"

* * *

Whole lot later, the Doctor and Stan were relaxing as usual as their break from the _certain thing_ downstairs...

Dipper tries flattery.

"Okay, Plan B. Heavens! Is that poison oak on your shoulder? Let me scratch it for you."

The Doctor smirks fondly before drinking his own homemade tea.

Stan smacks Dipper's hand away, "Kid, it's obvious-if you're trying to see our tattoos, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"A-ha! So YOU do have a tattoo!"

"I don't, but you do..." Stan stated annoyed.

"What do you mean I— AAAH!"

* * *

Soon, Dipper has the word " _Goober_ " written on his forehead.

"Okay, Plan C. Doc is in the shower. I wish it hadn't come to this, but like our godfather said, sometimes you have to do terrible things for science."

Mabel adds in, "I believe in you, Goober!"

"Dipper. Just say Dipper." He calmly stated.

He soon takes the camera, walks into the bathroom towards the running shower, unveils the curtain to reveals instead of the Doctor, it was Stan-fully dressed with water running down his furious face.

"You're never gonna see _mine_ , kid. _Never_. GONNA. SEE IT," He growled.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dipper questioned.

"Give me that camera!"

"AH!"

* * *

"So I just figured I'd just chill out on the roof for a while-"

"I'M GONNA FIND YOU, KID!"

"Well, that's it for this episode. Our Grunkle's and friend's tattoos remains in mystery, but who knows what other secrets are waiting to be uncovered..."

Meanwhile, Soos is causually poking his stomach and singing.

"Do, do lo do do do. Do, do lo do do—"

...20-8-5 3-15-4-5-19 15-6 3-18-5-4-9-20-19 16-1-19-20 15-14-5 13-5-1-14-19 15-14-5 19-15 19-5-1-18-3-8 20-8-5-13 1-12-12. 23-5-12-3-15-13-5 20-15 7-18-1-22-9-20-25 6-1-12-12-19. 13-5-1-14-23-8-9-12-5, 19-15-15-19 9-19 3-15-13-16-1-18-5-4 20-15 13-25 14-5-9-7-8-2-15-18 20-15-20-15-18-15. 20-8-5 18-5-20-21-18-14-5-4 20-8-9-18-4 4-15-3-20-15-18'19 3-18-9-13-9-14-1-12 20-1-20-20-15-15 12-15-15-11-1-12-9-11-5 9-19 18-5-1-12-12-25 18-5-19-21-12-20 15-6 1 10-15-11-5, 1-14-4 20-8-5 19-5-3-15-14-4 15-14-5 8-1-19 1 13-1-14 20-18-1-14-19-6-15-18-13-9-14-7 9-14-20-15 1 10-1-7-21-1-18 15-14 8-9-19 2-1-3-11.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: The Mailbox_**

"Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, Anomaly #54: The Mailbox." As Dipper points camera at mailbox. "There it is, in the middle of the forest. No house. No address. Today, me and my team of experts...""

Soos Ramirez walks up to the mailbox, "Sup?"

The Doctor waves his hand, stating his presence in this daily adventure. "Hello!"

"...are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up." Dipper finished.

"My letter posits a salient question: "Sup Dawg?" as Soos puts the first letter in mailbox.

"Now we're gonna hide behind a bush, and wait for someone to come by—"

The mailbox shakes.

Soos backs away, "Oh, Dude!"

"What the?!"

The flag raises.

"Did you see that?!"

Dipper runs over to the mailbox, "Open it!"

"No, you open it, dude! I'm not touching a ghost mailbox!"

"I Got IT!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Okay okay. Here it goes." as the Doctor opens the mailbox and pulls out a letter, "What?!"

"That's not our letter, dude!"

The Doctor opens the letter, "It says..."

Soos grabs the letter and holds it up to the camera, "Hello Doctor, Dipper, and Soos."

"It knows us!"

Soos adds in, "What if this thing's all-knowing?"

The Doctor shrugs, "That's possible!"

"We gotta test it." Dipper adds in.

* * *

Soos holds up a letter and puts it in, "What did I shave into my head this morning?"

The flag raises.

Soos takes letter out, "A baby duck holding a paddleball", Dude! It knew!" as he takes off his hat to reveal the duck shaved into his hair.

"What?!"

"Ask it more questions!"

Dipper then writes on paper, "When is the end of the world?".

Dipper receives the new letter, "3012: "A great hero to many will save us all." Huh! We've got a while..."

The Doctor smiles.

Soos asks: "Who is my dream woman?" Reply: a picture of a muscular woman. "Ho ho ho! Hot tamales! I'll save that one for the archives!"

Dipper mutters, "Uh, when is the exact time and date of my death?"

"That's up to fate to decide," The Doctor adds.

Soos shouts aloud, "Did aliens build the pyramids?!"

The Doctor scoffs, "Sure!"

"Or... what is the meaning of life?"

"We already have our meaning..." The Doctor muses.

"What are marshmallows made of?!"

"...Old sugary recipe!" The Doctor playfully comments. "No-seriously; it's made from clouds..."

Dipper then asks which almost stuns the Doctor. "Or... Who wrote Journal #3?!"

"Who wrote the journal! Who wrote the journal!" Soos adds in.

"We're finally gonna get the answer to the greatest mystery in Gravity Falls!"

The Doctor flinches, "Uh-oh..."

Mabel Pines comes up, "Nifty! A mailbox! I've been wanting to mail Mom this video of me sticking 100 gummy worms up my nose!"

"No, wait!"

"Dude!"

"Slam!"

"That's even not good at all..." The Doctor stated.

The flag raises.

Dipper takes out a letter. _"Your gummy worm video has disturbed and insulted me. You fools are unworthy of my great knowledge. The era of human enlightenment shall never come to pass."_

The Doctor scoffs, "Well-that's unfortunate."

The mailbox glows.

"What's that?!"

Dipper and Mabel runs away, "AAAHH!"

"EVERYONE-OUT!" The Doctor shouts.

The mailbox implodes. Static. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are standing in the middle of a scorched clearing.

"Well, uh, that concludes Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, where we learned when dealing with the unknown-DO NOT MAIL VIDEOS OF YOU SHOVING GUMMY WORMS UP YOUR NOSE!"

Mabel pulls out gummy worms, "There's more where that came from! Into my nose! INTO MY NOSE!"

"No! No! Show over! SHOW OVER—!"

"Yep, that's enough for a day!" The Doctor adds in.

"8-5-12-16 13-5 5-19-3-1-16-5 15-18 2-5 4-5-19-20-18-15-25-5-4." 9 23-1-19 19-15 2-12-9-14-4...

16.19: 20-8-5 7-21-25 15-14 20-8-5 15-20-8-5-18 5-14-4 15-6 20-8-5 13-1-9-12-2-15-24 9-19 19-21-18-5 1 18-5-1-12 2-12-1-2-2-5-18-13-15-21-20-8!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Lefty_**

"Alright, uh. Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained. Today we investigate Gravity Falls Anomaly #82..."

He pans over to the left-facing man.

"This guy. Sure he looks normal, but if he's so normal explain why he's always facing left. Literally I've been following him around for weeks...and I've never once seen the right side of his face...and neither has anyone else. But why?"

"Mabel? Theories?"

Mabel Pines holds up pictures, "Theory one: He's hiding an embarassing sunburn. Theory two: Half-man, half lizard-man! And theory number three, my personal favorite: He's normal! And Dipper's just crazy!"

"That's not a theory, that doesn't count as a theory!"

Mabel laughs, the Doctor shown too, relaxing on a bench. "...Maybe try not to be too paranoid while entering into the world of pain, no firearms allowed Goodman!...Meanwhile, you gotta love bowling!"

"We find out now! Hello, good sir!" as Dipper approached the strange man.

"Eh, I'm sorry, cameras aren't allowed in here."

"Oh, it's not on. Not on. _He bought it!_ So, would you mind grabbing those bowling shoes for me? The ones on your right side?"

"Those ones?" Dipper nods and Lefty puts them on the counter without turning around.

"Whoops! Oh no, I... dropped my wallet! It's over to your right there. Your right side. Could you maybe turn around and..."

The strange left-sided man sighs and picks up wallet without turning around. "There you are, sir."

"Fine... Could you just get me my bowling ball?"

"I don't see why not."

Dipper follows him with camera.

"Let's see, looks like maybe it's in here..."

"Well, I was thinking it could be the..." As the man turns around and reveals the robot side. "Ah ha! What the...?!"

The other side of the strange man turns out to be a robot, monitored by mini-fish-like aliens, "Guys!"

Both Dipper and Mabel were stunned by this revelation.

The Doctor quickly runs over.

"We're blown, shut it down! Shut it down! The time has come!"

"The time has come, brother!"

"I can't! I have a family!"

"You signed the oath!"

The Doctor then reassures them, "Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Your secrets is safe with us! No need for rash actions, next time-do not **scavenge** "Mr. Poolcheck's" clockwork droid body on the road! Kids, I'll take care of this, in the meantime-"

He points at the fire sprinklers with his screwdriver which turns them on.

"Aw, come on!"

"The sprinklers are on!"

"EVERYONE OUT!"

Dipper runs away, along with Mabel. "Well, that concludes anomaly #82. Uh, I think we might want to burn this tape...or give it to the Doctor..."

...8-5 12-9-5-4 20-15 13-5...

4-9-16-16-5-18 2-5-12-9-5-22-5-19 20-8-1-20 20-8-9-19 9-19 3-18-5-5-16-25 1-19 12-5-7-5-14-4 15-6 2-12-15-15-4-25 13-21-18-18-1-25. 13-1-2-5-12 18-5-1-19-19-21-18-5-19 20-8-1-20 20-8-9-19 9-19 10-21-19-20 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 23-1-3-11-25 1-4-22-5-14-20-21-18-5 1-19 8-5-18 6-1-22-15-18-9-20-5 2-15-15-11-"20-18-21-5 22-1-13-16-9-18-5 2-12-15-15-4: 20-8-5 4-9-1-18-25 10-15-21-18-14-1-12 3-8-18-15-14-9-3-12-5-19: 19-5-17-21-5-12 13-15-15-14 4-5-19-3-5-14-4-9-14-7."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Tooth_**

"Welcome to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, Anomaly #42: The Tooth!" As he points the camera at Mabel and the Doctor, who both are poking the tooth with a stick.

"I'm here for scale!"

"I found it yesterday when I was, uh... practicing."

 _Dipper was playing a Sousaphone._

 _Suddenly stops playing and points, "Hey Doc, is that a giant tooth?!"_

"Strangely human, but it's gigantic! It's bigger than any fish or lake monster I've ever seen. And we're gonna find out where it came from!"

First, they asked Tate McGucket, son of Old Man McGucket.

"Tooth? No, don't know nothing about a tooth."

"We were thinking about paddling out on that lake tonight."

"Bit of friendly advice, boy: If you see bubbles on that lake, run."

"What, why?"

"We shall see...say how is Fiddleford doing?" The Doctor asks.

* * *

"I'm here at the lake to investigate. I brought Mabel and Doc for backup."

Mabel adds in, "And I brought Bear-O, my adorable childhood puppet. Hey-oooh! Ain't that right, honey? Did somebody say...honey? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Nope, creepy. Bear-O's creepy. Everyone hates Bear-O."

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders. "Meh."

"But Dipper, who could hate Bear-O?"

"I can think of a few people."

"Aw, come on! You'll see! You, me and Bear-O, are the adventure team of a lifetime!"

Soon, the Doctor, Dipper, and Mabel are on the boat; Dipper has made Mabel leave Bear-O behind, the camera zooms out to a disgruntled Mabel, rowing.

"Okay, something out there left that tooth, and we're gonna find out what it is!"

Mabel holds up a sign, which reads, _"DO YOU WANT MORE BEAR-O?! LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD WRITE: Mabel Pines, c/o Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls"_

"No, no, come on!"

"Careful!" The Doctor told the twins, the rowboat seemed to be more rocky.

* * *

"What are we supposed to be looking for?"

"I don't know, just look out for bubbles in the water."

Bubbles come up near an island.

"Dipper, look!"

"They're over by that island! We have to see what happens!"

The island shakes.

"I don't think it is a good idea!" The Doctor shouts, tugging the rowboat's oars.

"What was that?"

Mabel screams.

"What's happening?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! ROW! ROW! ROW!"

The island is revealed to be a giant head that rises out of the water and floats toward the boat, bellowing very loudly in gibberish.

"AAH! AAAAHH! AAAH!"

"It's getting closer!"

"AAH!"

"AH! KEEP ROWING!"

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" The Doctor shouts.

* * *

A crawfish crawls by and Dipper comes into sight.

"I don't know, I've been looking for— there it is. Okay, after it attacked us, that giant head thing just sunk back into the lake, and it lost another one of its teeth trying to eat our boat! But the important thing is, we survived. Barely."

The Doctor huffs out, "...yeah, _BARELY_!"

"Ugh, yeah. Did somebody say, bear-ly?" with Mabel adding in as Bear-o puppet.

"AAAAHH!"

...20-8-5 4-1-18-11-14-5-19-19 9-19 14-5-1-18.

20-8-5 13-15-14-19-20-18-15-21-19 14-15-20-19-15-8-1-16-16-25-6-1-13-9-12-25-13-1-14 9-19-12-1-14-4 19-1-25-19: 25-15-21 8-1-22-5 4-9-19-20-21-18-2-5-4 13-25 19-12-21-13-2-5-18. 5-14-20-5-18 13-25 13-15-21-20-8, 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14! 5-14-20-5-18 25-15-21-18 4-5-19-20-9-14-25 20-9-13-5-12-15-18-4!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: The Hide-Behind_**

"We're on!"

"Oh-Hello. And welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained."

Mabel holds up UFO keychain and buzzes it.

"Thank you. Today we investigate Gravity Falls anomaly #132: _The Hide Behind!_

Dipper reads from Journal 3. "Local lumberjacks tell of a mysterious creature, always just out of sight. Our godfather is in the woods, looking for something else. But meanwhile these photos suggest it might actually be real! Either way, I intend to find out!"

Mabel jumps out at Dipper, "YAAAH! HIDE BEHIND!"

Dipper drops the camera, "AAH! Mabel!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Soon they interview Manly Dan.

"Hide Behind? Oh, he's real alright. REAL AS MY BEARD! He was behind me once; made this sound: _tchktchktchktchktchktchk!_ Mighty spooky if it weren't for Doc saving me from that!"

The tree that Dan's sons are cutting down starts to fall. They run away.

"Daaad!"

"It's comin' down!"

"DADDY'S DOIN' A MOVIE! He's doin' a movie now."

The tree falls on a shack. Later the twins interview Lazy Susan pouring and overflowing a cup of coffee.

"Oh, the Hide Behind is definitely real. He might even be behind me right now! Let me see...Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa—!"

Later, they went to Stan-who keeps verbally denying the paranormal...

"Don't believe every legend you hear, kids. _Even if you hang out with Doc, himself._ The people in this town are literally the dumbest people in the world. Literally. The Hide Behind's just a rumor. You want a mystery? How about the mystery of why—"

Something runs behind Stan. "EXCUSE ME! SORRY!" shouted the Doctor who was seemingly running after something.

"What the... AH!"

"That's it!"

The Doctor was also seen running after it.

"Hey, we're doin' an interview here! Kid!"

"Dipper!"

"I'm coming for ya. Where is he? Where is he? Doc?"

* * *

"Alright. After hours of searching, I've narrowed it down to this tree. Doc, is still after it. I know what you're wondering. How do you catch a creature who's always right behind you? How about...A mirror suit! Nothing's going to sneak up on old Dipper— AAH!"

Mabel hangs down from a tree and knocks Dipper over, "BLIND SPOT!"

"AAH! Oof! I'm down! Dipper down!"

* * *

"This is it. Get ready to finally be seen, Hide Behind! In 3... 2... 1..."

He quickly jumps behind the tree to find an owl with a maraca in its mouth.

"A-ha! What?"

"Wow! Cool! Maraca owl!" Mabel comments.

Dipper takes off mirror suit and dumps it on the ground, and groans. "Well, based on lack of evidence, I have to conclude, anomaly # 132, the Hide Behind, just a legend. I wonder what the Doctor seen actually..."

The "Hide Behind" suddenly appears and follows him, then hides behind a tree when Dipper turns around.

"What was that? Meh, nothing. Doctor? Doctor?"

It continues to follow Dipper, then hides when he turns again. Dipper walks off and forgets about it, but was followed by it.

It wears a rugged-looking tuxedo, as it observes Dipper and Mabel rejoining with the Doctor...

"You really have to know..." The Doctor playfully comments, "...these woods are peacefully silent, you'll know? _Silence_ is golden..."

19-9-12-5-14-3-5 8-1-19 1-12-18-5-1-4-25 6-1-12-12-5-14. 20-8-5 1-21-20-8-15-18 15-6 20-8-5 10-15-21-18-14-1-12 3-15-13-13-5-14-20-19 9-20 12-15-15-11-19 12-9-11-5 1 13-1-7-9-3-1-12 3-18-5-1-20-21-18-5 15-18 1 13-1-12-14-15-21-18-9-19-8-5-4 16-5-5-16-9-14-7 20-15-13 1-6-18-1-9-4 15-6 5-25-5-3-15-14-20-1-3-20. 9-20 8-1-19 1-14 21-14-3-1-14-14-25 12-9-11-5-14-5-19-19 15-6 7-18-15-15-20, 15-18 20-8-1-20 2-5-1-19-20 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 21-14-11-14-15-23-14. 20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 1-12-18-5-1-4-25 13-1-4-5 9-20 20-15 18-21-14 6-18-15-13 5-1-18-20-8.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mabel's Guide to Dating_**

"...And that concludes Mabel's Guide to Fitness. With Waddles, the Jog hog. You want that sundae? You gotta jog for it, jog hog! Look at his little shorts."

"Mabel Today: Mabel's Guide to Dating!"

"As we all know, I'm a dating expert, thanks to Doc's handy tips! In fact, I can't get the boys to leave me alone!"

"Cutout Mabel, I love you so much, baby. Why won't you let me in to your life?"

"You know what you did, Zack! Today we're gonna test the date-ability of three of Gravity Falls' swingin-est bachelors. Soos!"

Soos jumps in, "Get ready to fall in love, America! Am I, am I looking at the right camera?"

"Dipper!"

"Who are you even making this for?"

"Grunkle Stan!"

"I'm only here 'cause you promised bacon." Mabel throws bacon and Stan eats it. "I'm pacified!"

The Doctor chuckles.

"And now for a simple over 9000 question dating quiz, with special guest: Doc!"

Soon, Stan, Dipper and Soos are in the living room taking Mabel's dating quiz.

"Should men always pay for dinner?" What is this, Russia?" Stan questioned.

"Not a bad question, actually..." The Doctor muses.

"How many kids would you like to have?" Seven, preferably. That's one to love every day of the week." Soos stated.

"Hmmm..." The Doctor wistfully hums.

"How do you treat a gal?" Huh. Well, hovering nearby and laughing at everything she says obviously. Nailing this." Dipper smirks.

"Well, in the end-they shoot your fez and Stetson...more worse than your head almost getting chopped off..." The Doctor sighs.

"While they're busy working, we give you, "Animal Dating!"

A montage of Mabel forcing two of several kinds of animals to date plays in the break. Then cuts to a sign written "Results!" as Mabel stands in front of the contestants.

"Grunkle Stan, on a scale from one to five, you scored a three."

"Yes! Yes!"

The scene pauses and a "Datable" stamp is stamped on Stan.

"This will limit your dating pool to widows, lady plumbers and convicts."

"I still consider this a victory." Stan deadpans.

Mabel walks to Dipper. "Dipper. Your score is...Eesh! You know, scores don't really matter. You just need to focus on being you."

The scene pauses and a "Questionable" stamp is stamped on Dipper.

"Soos, on a scale from one to five you scored.. a twelve?"

Soos whoops, "My grandma was right all along. I am the world's most perfect man!"

Soos gets spotlighted and three birds fly at him. The scene pauses and a "Total Hunk" stamp is stamped on Soos.

Final Thoughts from Mabel:

"Love is all around us. And if it seems like you two aren't the right fit, force it! Oh, no! The squirrels! They're back! Aaah!" The squirrels attack Mabel. Mabel picks up a stuffed rhino. "Save me, Mr. Rhino! Save me!"

The Doctor walks up, "Oh dear-SHOO!"

20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 8-5-12-16-5-4 13-1-2-5-12 15-6 23-8-15 19-8-5 9-19 1-14-4 3-1-14 2-5 15-16-5-14-12-25. 1-6-20-5-18 14-9-7-8-20-13-1-18-5-19 13-1-2-5-12 13-5-15-23-19 8-5-18-19-5-12-6 2-1-3-11 20-15 19-12-5-5-16. 4-9-16-16-5-18 23-18-15-20-5 1 20-8-5-13-5 19-15-14-7 6-15-18 8-9-13-19-5-12-6 1-14-4 19-9-14-7-19 9-20 9-14 20-8-5 19-8-15-23-5-18. 19-15-15-19 11-5-5-16-19 3-1-14-4-25 9-14 8-9-19 2-5-12-12-25 2-21-20-20-15-14 6-15-18 5-13-5-18-7-5-14-3-9-5-19. 19-20-1-14 23-1-19 1 2-1-2-25 13-15-4-5-12.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mabel's Guide to Stickers**_

"...And that concludes Mabel's Guide to Hair Topiary!"

"What is it?"

"It's an ostrich. It's clearly an ostrich." as she grabs the beak part of the hair and emits bird calls.

"Today: Mabel's Guide to Stickers!"

Mabel is sitting on a chair with a book. Behind her is Dipper reading a book on his bed.

"Throughout history, stickers have been the backbone of many great civilizations."

Dipper retorted, "No, they haven't."

The Doctor was in the room while sitting on the bed, "You might be surprised how they involved with a lot world's events..."

"The ancient Greeks used leeches for stickers! The more stickers you had, the cooler you were!"

"Nope, not true."

The Doctor winks and playfully gives, "Ewww!'

"The ancient Aztecs' chest skull was the modern equivalent to today's "Orange you happy mon?"

"Yes, Aztec war paint was exactly like a rasta orange."

"Goodness believe me, it was black and white when I traveled with the others..." The Doctor wistfully remembers.

"Mabel, have you ever read a history book?"

Mabel points at Dipper, "Edit it out!"

The tape fast-forwards. Dipper disappears.

Mabel snaps her fingers, "Edit! Edit! Edit! Cut away!"

Mabel then went on holding her "Sticktionary."

"Let's take a look at my personal Sticktionary! Stickers falls into several distinct categories. Puffy stickers,"

Soos comments, "So soft!"

The Doctor adds in, "Agreed!"

Mabel turns the page, "Googley eyes stickers,"

Soos shouts, "Aaah! It's like they're watching me!"

The Doctor playfully smirks, "Maybe they are..."

Mabel turns the page, "Bumper stickers, scratch and sniff, sniff and touch, listen and taste, and price stickers! You can get these ones free at the store!"

Dipper questions, "Don't they need those?"

The Doctor fondly remembers...

 _Mabel takes the price tags off the TVs, "Stickers, stickers, stickers. Hahaha."_

 _Customer picks up a TV, "Free TVs, everybody!"_

 _The customers run and steal TVs._

"Listen, Dipper. You shouldn't doubt my authority. In the sticker world, I'm the girl who can get you things."

The Doctor comments, "That would explain a lot with Stan..."

 _Mabel and Stan were at the gift shop desk._

 _"I need a sticker to put on my car to, y'know, get the cops off my back."_

 _Mabel shows Stan a "Baby on board" sticker._

 _"Oh!" as he tries to grab the sticker._

 _Mabel takes it back, "Uh-uh! My price?"_

 _Stan sighs and gives Mabel a huge can of industrial sprinkles._

 _"I'm gonna get so sick."_

* * *

Soon Mabel went on eating the sprinkles.

"Mabel, don't you think those are hazardous to your health?"

"EDIT IT OUT! Edit! Edit! Edit!" Then Soos appears.

"What? How did I get here?"

"Thanks for watching Mabel's Guide to Stickers. And now a riddle: What kind of sticker can save your life?"

"Waddles! If you please."

Waddles shoots the grappling hook which hits Mabel, who crashes upon the Doctor's arms. "WWWHHHEEE!"

Mabel then sits up and opens her jacket to show the stickers she had inside. "Puffy stickers! It still really hurt from the front, though..."

The Doctor adds in, "You be fine, so it figures."

20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 15-14-3-5 19-1-22-5-4 13-1-2-5-12 6-18-15-13 1 19-20-9-3-11-5-18 5-13-5-18-7-5-14-3-25. 13-5-1-14-23-8-9-12-5, 13-3-7-21-3-11-5-20 8-1-19 19-5-5-14 20-5-18-18-9-2-12-5 20-8-9-14-7-19. 20-8-5 13-1-25-15-18 15-6 7-18-1-22-9-20-25 6-1-12-12-19 9-19 14-15-20 12-15-14-7 6-15-18 20-8-9-19 23-15-18-12-4 23-8-9-3-8 2-21-4 7-12-5-5-6-21-12 23-1-14-20-19 20-15 18-21-14 6-15-18 13-1-25-15-18. 18-15-2-2-9-5 19-5-3-18-5-20-12-25 4-18-1-23-19 1-14-9-13-5. 19-15-15-19 23-18-9-20-5-19 6-1-14-6-9-3-19 1-2-15-21-20 19-20-1-14.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mabel's Guide to Fashion**_

Mabel was in front of several glow sticks, and an exploded television on a table with a phone and a camera glued to it.

The Doctor was swatting the smoke with his fedora.

"Wow! I'll definitely never be allowed to do that again! Thanks for watching Mabel's Guide to Home Pyrotechnics. See you next time!" Mabel's hair starts to cracks with electricity. "AAHH!"

The Doctor calms her down, "Definitely don't do it again, and try not to move!"

 _Soon, afterwards..._

"Today: Mabel's Guide to Fashion!"

A montage of Mabel's sweaters is played while Grenda narrates.

"The sweaters! The attitude! The boys love it!"

Dipper was in it, "So wait, what do you want me to do?"

"Flip up your glasses!"

"Uh, like this?" as he flips the glasses.

Dipper flipping his glasses repeats for 3 times. A voice says "OHHH YEAHH!".

"Guess what. It's Mabel. Everyone wants to look as amazing as me. But most people don't have time for fashion in their busy day-to-day lives. That's why I've created..."

Mabel, Candy & Grenda altogether exclaim, "Flash makeovers!"

* * *

A sign written "Flash Makeovers" is shown. Then cuts to Soos in the living room.

"Hey guys, what are you uh—"

"Grenda, hold him down!"

Grenda tackles Soos and Mabel puts on makeup. Soos is then dressed as David Bowie from Labyrinth, with tight pants, noble-like clothes, yellow hair and a glass ball.

"These pants are so tight... I can't move!"

Mabel runs to the door, "You can thank us later!"

Soos drops the ball, "If you're watching this, call for help! I'm down! Soos is down!"

* * *

Stan was singing in the bathroom, humming, "I'm Stan and I was wrong, and I'm singing the..."

Grenda tackles Grunkle Stan, "AAAAAH! What's happening?!"

"BEAUTY IS HAPPENING!"

"Aaaah! No! Girls!"

Soon, Grunkle Stan is with tiger makeup. Grenda shows him a hand mirror.

"I'd be pretty mad at you girls...if I didn't look so fantastic!"

"Success! Take it to the streets, girls!"

"I'm taking your aftershave!" as both Grenda and Mabel run off outside.

* * *

"Okay, gals. We need a real challenge."

Old Man McGucket walks by, "Old Man McGucket! Spittin' in a bucket!"

"This one is a toughie."

"Let's try something bold."

Soon, Mabel is drawing a face on Old Man McGucket's "bald" head.

"Am I good or am I good, girls?"

"Absolutely stunning!"

"Now we cover up that... problem... area..." She then covers up McGucket's face with his beard. "Now you just have to walk backwards everywhere you go and bingo! You're fabulous."

"That's the way my body naturally wants to move anyways! Da di di di da da di di dooweeoo.."

The Doctor comes by, "...was that Fiddleford, all of the sudden?"

* * *

Mabel and Candy are putting makeup on each other.

"Join us next week when Mabel tells us what next season has in store!"

Cuts to Mabel with the Doctor. She puts another hat on his fedora.

"Hat-hat!" Mabel exclaims.

The Doctor gives an "OHHH YEAHHH!" voice-over impression, and a wink.

20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 8-1-19 20-1-11-5-14 23-5-14-4-25 1 22-9-5-23 15-6 16-15-18-20-12-1-14-4 23-9-20-8 2-5-19-19-9-5. 7-18-5-14-4-1 23-9-12-12 13-1-18-18-25 18-9-3-8. "20-8-9-19 9-19 23-1-25 13-15-18-5 6-21-14 20-8-1-14 7-15-9-14-7 15-21-20-19-9-4-5," 3-15-13-13-5-14-20-19 13-1-2-5-12. 4-9-16-16-5-18 16-12-1-14-19 20-15 7-5-20 2-1-3-11 1-20 13-1-2-5-12, 3-1-14-4-25, 1-14-4 7-18-5-14-4-1 6-15-18 20-8-5-9-18 20-9-3-11-12-5 1-20-20-1-3-11, 8-5'19 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 16-21-20 16-5-1-14-21-20 2-21-20-20-5-18 9-14 20-8-5-9-18 19-15-3-11-19!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mabel's Guide to Color_**

The camera opens with Mabel laughing...

"Ha ha ha, aha ha ha ha, aha ha ha ha ha. And that's Mabel's Guide to laughing for an uncomfortable amount of time. Uh-oh, here comes more! Aha ha ha ha ha!

Dipper hides his head in a book in the background, groaning.

"Mabel Today: Mabel's Guide to Color!"

Cuts to Mabel with a projector.

"Ah, color. It's all around us!"

Turns to a picture of Dipper, "From the green of a nauseous twin brother..."

Turns to a picture of Grunkle Stan, "...to the weird orange of an old man's nose..,"

Turns to a picture of a toilet next to Soos, "...to the beautiful sky blue of toilet water!"

Soos points towards projector, "I'm in that one!"

"Yes you are, Soos. But it wasn't always this way." as she turns to a black and white picture. "According to history, the world was black and white until color was invented!" A wizard Mabel drew appears in the picture. "...By a magic wizard named "Crayondalf the Fabulous!" What's your favorite color, Gravity Falls?"

Cuts to a montage asking the people of Gravity Falls what their favorite color is.

Pacifica: "Hot pink."

Grenda: "Beige!"

Dipper: "Wendy. Wait, what was the question again?"

Soos: "Lasers. Ooh! Or liquid metal! Does leopards count as a color?"

Wendy: "Flannel."

Soos: "Okay, okay. I've narrowed it down to Aurora Borealis, camouflage..."

Candy: "Magic vision poster!"

Gompers beets which the Doctor wistfully translates: _Burgundy_.

The Doctor: "Yale blue for now.." as he went winking.

Stan deadpans, "None."

"What?!"

Stan replies, "I don't have a favorite color. I don't even like colors."

"Not even rainbows?"

"Beats me. I've never seen a rainbow."

"WHAT?!"

Cuts to Mabel with horns, a siren, and a sign written "COLOR EMERGENCY." Then later cuts to Mabel with the Doctor, Dipper, Candy, Grenda and Waddles.

"Alright guys, how can we get Grunkle Stan to see a rainbow? I need ideas, people!"

"Sometimes if I drink expired milk, I see rainbows! I'm gonna try right now!" Grenda comments. The Doctor quickly shakes his head. "Not a good idea!"

Candy takes out a paper, starts drawing on it and shows it to the camera. "What if we reflect the rainbow from the falls into Stan's window?"

Dipper and Candy both high-fives. "Yeah"

"Yeah!" Grenda falls off the bed and starts to sleep.

"It's fine. She does this."

* * *

"Alright, we're about to unleash the power of the "Roy-G-Biv-A-Tron" into Stan's office!" Mabel stated.

Soon, Dipper and Candy are at the end of the waterfall. They reflect the rainbow with a mirror. Stan was unfortunately was in the position...

"Nothing brightens the dark room like a light from a window! Time to open the window..."

Stan opens the window and the rainbow beams right into his eyes.

"OH NO! WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!"

Mabel comes in with sunglasses. "Ta-daah! Surprise!"

Stan screams, "MY EYES ARE ON FIRE! AAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAHHH!"

"Maybe we over did it a little bit." Mabel comments.

"AAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAHH! OH ITS SO HOT IT HURTS! AAAAAAHH!"

Stan's desk starts to burn.

The Doctor comes in with his fire extinguisher, "Uh-oh, you kids actually did it?"

He then wears his usual sunglasses with the same tech from his screwdriver.

* * *

Stan is getting his eyes checked by the Doctor.

"Help my eyes good and tight! I'm not giving my life savings to some quack doctor, no offense though..."

The Doctor shrugs, "None taken...I am the Doctor after all..."

"That's it for today! Join us next week when we'll be doing "Mabel's Guide to Apologizing to your Great Uncle."

Stan screams, "I hate color more than ever!"

"He's just saying that. Cut! Cut it!"

20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 8-1-19 8-9-19 15-23-14 25-1-12-5 2-12-21-5 3-15-12-15-18-5-4 19-23-5-1-20-5-18 11-14-9-20-20-5-4 2-25 13-1-2-5-12. 19-16-5-1-11-9-14-7 15-6 23-9-26-1-18-4-19, 20-8-5 9-14-22-9-19-9-2-12-5 23-9-26-1-18-4 11-5-5-16-19 21-14-20-25-9-14-7 4-9-16-16-5-18'19 19-8-15-5-19. 6-15-18 7-15-13-16-5-18-19 3-1-19-5, 14-5-22-5-18 20-18-21-19-20 1 23-9-20-3-8 20-8-5-25'12-12 3-21-18-19-5 25-15-21-18 5-1-18 1-14-4 20-21-18-14 25-15-21 9-14-20-15 1-14 9-13-13-15-18-20-1-12 7-15-1-20 19-15 9 8-5-1-18.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mabel's Guide to Art**_

Mabel has been getting up from the ground with umbrellas, a pair of goggles, a helmet, and a pillow attached to her written "Amelia Awesomeheart." She has some feathers around her.

"...And that was Mabel's Guide to Flying." As she throws down umbrellas and walks next to a bird. "In conclusion, flying and falling are basically the same thing." Whispers to the bird next to her. "I am like you now, bird. We are now one!"

"Mabel Today: Mabel's Guide to Art!"

Cuts to Waddles resting.

"Mabel's Guide To" is filmed in front of an adorable studio audience."

Cuts to Mabel standing next to a moose statue.

"Art! It's all around us!"

Cuts to a postcard of Egypt.

"From the big triangles of the desert..."

Cuts to a pen.

"...to those pens that go like..

Tilts the pen to make the hat part goes up. "Brooop! Brooop!"

Cuts to a video of an elephant painting.

"Ha ha! Even old Jumbo is getting in on the act. Don't quit your day job, Jumbo! That's... that's really bad."

The Doctor shrugs. "I always remember to stop hurting animals with unique abilities..."

* * *

"No one knows what art means or where it comes from, but one thing is for sure: I'm great at it!"

"At age 2, I was naturally gifted. At age 5, I was a master of portrait. Age 7 was a time of free exploration!"

"But everything changed when I saw this amazing caricature!" As she takes out a caricature of the Doctor.

The Doctor views the picture, "Not bad...Pretty close if you ask me...like the hat on top!" Popping out the "p".

"What could make it even better you ask? I give you...The "Cat-icature!"

The scene pauses and a caption written "CAT-ICATURE!" appears with a short soundtrack.

"Just compare this amazing likeness to Doc!" Mabel exclaims.

"...I am a cat now...Cats are cool." The Doctor winks.

"You're right, it does look cool when it is exactly like you!"

Soon, Mabel's cat-icatures of Dipper, Wendy, Waddles and Soos are on a Table. Then Mabel places Stan's cat-icature on them.

"Uh, it's just the same crummy cat face with a different hat each time." Stan comments.

"Exactly! And I sell 'em for 10 dollars each."

"You need an agent? I am now your agent." Stan stated.

Mabel creates a cat-icature of Toby Determined. Mabel hands this picture to Toby.

"It looks exactly like me! Right down to my actual cat whiskers that the doctors can't explain! Meow meow meow!"

"You're always weirder than I remember."

Soon, Stan is selling the cat-icatures.

"Mabel! These cat-icatures are sellin' like hot cakes!"

"Cat-icatures are good. But I've moved on to the next level. Behold..." She takes out a cat which has a picture on its stomach. "Humani-cat-icatures!"

The scene pauses and a caption written "Humanicaticature!" appears with a short soundtrack. The customers who came to buy the cat-icature want to buy the humani-cat-icatures.

Stan happily yelling, "Somebody get this girl more cats!"

Suddenly, Mabel is surrounded by angry cats. Her clothes and hair are clawed by a cat.

"That's it for Mabel's guide to art. Where we learned sometimes you have to suffer for your art. Here kitty, here kitty kitty..."

The cat jumps and attacks Mabel in her face. Mabel falls.

"It actually kinda tickles."

The Doctor quickly swoops in, "Meow-Please-MEOW-That's-MEOW-Quite-MEOW-ENOUGH!"

19-16-5-1-11-9-14-7 15-6 1-18-20-3-8-5-3-11 15-21-20 1-14 21-14-11-14-15-23-14 26-15-4-9-1-3: 20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 11-14-15-23-19 20-8-5 19-9-24-6-9-14-7-5-18-5-4 19-25-13-2-15-12. 8-5 11-14-15-23-19 6-9-4-4-12-5-6-15-18-4. 8-5 23-1-20-3-8-5-19 20-8-5 14-15-18-20-8-23-5-19-20-19 12-9-11-5 20-8-5 7-14-15-13-5-19. 8-5 7-1-22-5 20-8-5 6-5-26 20-15 19-20-1-14. 8-5 7-1-22-5 18-15-2-2-9-5 8-9-19 8-15-15-4-9-5. 8-5 13-1-18-11-5-4 19-15-15-19 23-9-20-8 1 17-21-5-19-20-9-15-14-13-1-18-11. 8-5 4-18-5-23 1 19-20-1-18 23-8-9-3-8 2-21-4 7-12-5-5-6-21-12 15-2-19-5-18-22-5-19. 8-5 4-18-9-14-11-19 23-1-20-5-18 23-9-20-8 9-3-5 1-18-15-21-14-4 23-5-14-4-25. 8-5 11-14-9-20-20-5-4 13-1-2-5-12 8-5-18 19-20-1-18 19-23-5-1-20-5-18. 8-5 7-1-22-5 4-9-16-16-5-18 20-8-5 3-1-16.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fixing it with Soos!: Golf Cart**_

"Hey dudes! And welcome back to "Fixin' it with Soos," the show where I always forget that I'm leaning on the soldering iron-AHHHHH! OWW! OW!"

After patching his arm by the Doctor, Soos asks Wendy and Dipper, "What needs fixing today?"

"Well, me and Dipper were just doing normal work stuff with the golf cart...it is busted for some reason. You think you can fix it so we can finish our stunt?"

"You have called upon my fix-it powers. I accept this call, Wendy."

"Huh? What call?"

"The call of... POWER!" Edited pictures of lightning appear around Soos' hands.

"...What's happening right now?"

Soos whispering, "I'll show you guys later. Oh no! A bat!" Edited Bat picture appears. "Laser eyes, go!"

Edited Lasers appear from his eyes and make the bat explode.

"Still in the dark over here."

* * *

Soon, Dipper and Soos are in jump suits.

"It's time to fix the golf cart. At the end of the show, Dipper and Wendy will rank my handymanship from 1 to 10. (Whispering to Dipper) Vote 10!"

"Happy to do it, dude. Hey, do you think a girl would think I look cool in this jump suit? I mean..." then went on laughing.

"Some things, even Soos can't fix."

Later, Soos is fixing the engine of the golf cart and Dipper walking in the background.

"Huh, looks like a problem with the fuel injector. Some parts are _missing_. Dipper, try the engine now."

Dipper walks to the golf cart and starts the engine successfully. "Hey! You did it, man, it works!"

"My fix-it power, has been unleashed!"

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

"Unleash the POWER! Woo woo wooooo!"

Soos' head is pasted on a wolf's body. Dipper's head is next to the moon.

"Well I'm not done yet, it's not quite as rad as possible. Time cut!"

Cut to screens where Soos' head floats

"Fix it! Do it! Accidentally unscrew it!"

Cut to Dipper, Wendy and Soos standing next to the golf cart covered with a white sheet.

"Behold!" He uncovers the white sheet from the golf cart.

Dipper and Wendy exclaim, "Whoa!"

Background music starts, showing the redesigned cart from different angles.

"So let's make this jump!"

Dipper, Wendy and Soos driving the golf cart.

"I don't think we have enough speed to make it."

Soos exclaim, "Hit the nitrous boosters!"

Wendy stated, "Aren't those illegal?"

"You bet your life they are, baby!" Soos presses a button on the steering wheel which makes the cart increase speed.

Wendy and Dipper scream happily. The golf cart jumps over the ramp and doesn't land on the other side of the ramp.

"We're clearing it! We're clearing it!"

"So, what score do I get, from one to ten?"

Dipper and Wendy chant, "Ten out of ten! Ten out of ten!"

"Thanks, Guys!"

Dipper, Wendy and Soos scream as the golf cart slowly faces down, about to crash.

"Oh, dude, oh no! Watch out watch—"

The Doctor appears, "Say, sorry about taking the fuel injector spare parts, Stan and I were-GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Background music stops. Cuts to a birds-eye view of the Mystery Shack, and the golf cart embedded in the left side of the roof. Soos, Dipper and Wendy are on the ground near the Mystery Shack's front door. Stan comes out of the Mystery Shack. The Doctor was fixing his own fedora due to the sudden crash.

"Soos! I think the roof is broken! Can you fix it for me?"

Soos stated, "I make my own economy."

Cuts to a picture of Soos as a tiger in one of the golf cart designs shown before. A tiger roar sounds, end cut.

20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 3-15-13-13-5-14-20-19 1-2-15-21-20 20-8-5 5-22-5-14-20-19 6-18-15-13 12-5-6-20-25, "19-15-13-5 20-9-14-25 1-12-9-5-14 19-16-5-3-9-13-5-14-19 13-1-25 8-1-22-5 19-21-18-22-9-22-5-4 16-5-18-8-1-16-19 8-9-4-9-14-7 9-14 20-8-5 20-15-23-14 9-14 18-15-2-15-20-19 4-9-19-7-21-9-19-5-4 1-19 8-21-13-1-14-19". 1-12-12 18-5-19-3-21-5-4 2-25 20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18 20-15 1 19-1-6-5-18 16-12-1-3-5.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Fixing it with Soos!: Cuckoo Clock_**

Soos starts up the video, "Hey, dudes! Welcome to 'Fixin' It With Soos', the only home "Fix It" show that I edited myself on my own computer."

A giant hand appears and moves to Soos.

Giant Hand with a low, mechanical, deep voice, "HIGH FIVE!"

Soos high fives it and a WAP sign appears. The hand disappears, "Thanks, clip-art hand! Today I have this broken cuckoo clock from the Doctor." He picks up a broken Cuckoo Clock. "You can see it's tore up from the floor up. The Doctor says Stan broke it on accident, and asks me to fix it!"

 _"STOP MAKING THAT NOISE!" Stan angrily stated as he whacked the cuckoo clock with his baseball bat._

 _The Doctor comes in the shack, "Hey, Stan! What's shaking-OWCH!"_

 _The broken, battered clock fell on the Doctor. "OY!"_

"I'm gonna fix it up, and when I'm done, Dr. Houston will rate my handiwork on the "Awesome-o-meter"!"

Soos pickes up the "Awesomeometer" Page. Giant Hand appears again.

Giant Hand, low, mechanical, deep voice, "HIGH FIVE!"

"Not, not now, bro..."

* * *

"Duct tape! Wood Glue! Hey you!"

The video cuts to Soos in the break room holding a "fixed" cuckoo clock, only taped with a few pieces of duct tape.

"Almost there! Although, something off..." The clock starts to fall apart. "Ah-ha! It needs decorations!"

Mabel Pines enters the scene, sipping a juice box, "Oooh! Make it leopard print!" she advises.

Mabel is holding chips now; the Cuckoo Clock is covered with leopard print and has two fuzzy dice attached to it.

"Whoa... What else does it need?"

"A beach house! So the cuckoo can live in style."

It cuts to the break room again with Soos and Mabel sitting on the floor and the Cuckoo Clock has a mini-house taped to the right side.

"Ah, the bird is going to need some homies. I'll call you Kurt, Jaden, Carlos and De'Andre!"

* * *

"Some boomboxes!"

Mabel adds in, "A slide! And a ball pit!"

"A pyrotechnics kit!"

"Real animal fur!"

"Lasers! LASERS, DUDE!"

Soon, Mabel and Soos went staring at the finished cuckoo clock.

"What do you think?"

"It's too dope, I can't cope!"

Later to the Mystery Shack's living room with Mabel holding the "Awesomeometer", Soos in front of the Cuckoo Clock, the Cuckoo Clock covered with an old sheet and the Doctor on the side.

"Dr. Houston, are you ready for the grand unveiling of this brand new Cuckoo Clock?"

Stan comes in. "You've joined forces with Mabel. This is an unsettling development."

"Voila!"

Soos uncovers the Cuckoo Clock and it is revealed to make music, light up the place and more many decorations Soos and Mabel wanted, for example the slide and the boomboxes.

"So, Stan, What do you think?"

Stan questions, "Why is it permanently set to six eighteen?"

"Its hands are in the air, like it just doesn't care! So, one to ten, what do you guys give it?"

"Well, it doesn't make that horrible Cuckoo sound anymore, so... I don't know, ten out of ten, whatever." Stan exclaims.

"Ah-you redecorated!" The Doctor adds in.

Soos then is very happy and suprised, and drops the Cuckoo Clock on the Doctor's foot, destroying it in the process.

The Doctor is interrupted, "I d-OWCH!"

The edited video cut to many screens including; Soos shooting a "PROBLEM" text with laser eyes making the word solved appear, hitting a Pinyata of a colored zebra that has a "PROBLEM" text on it—then explodes, the "Awesomeometer' explodes, Soos standing on an edge of a cliff in the sunset, a lava burst and more.

Soos screams on the cliff edge, "SOLVED!"

* * *

"Join us next time as we fix my computer, because I think I've crashed it permanently making some of those graphics (Soos' computer monitor explodes). Did we get that? Save it for the explosions reel!"

A drawing of Soos with no hand, muscled body and a tool in his hand. "THE END" is written on the screen under the drawing, a tiger roar sound is in the background.

1-19 14-15-20-5-4: 9 1-19-11 25-15-21 23-8-25 19-8-15-21-12-4 20-9-13-5 15-14-12-25 13-15-22-5 6-15-18-23-1-18-4 23-8-25 13-21-19-20 3-1-21-19-5 16-18-5-3-5-4-5 5-6-6-5-3-20 23-8-15 22-15-20-5-4 15-14 20-8-5 12-1-23-19 15-6 16-8-25-19-9-3-19?


	14. Chapter 14

_**TV Shorts (as usual)**_

The Doctor was inside the Mystery Shack. He checks his fob watch's time. It has been **years** he was with the Pines family. They certainly grown on him. Soon enough, dangers from this town filled with paranormal mysteries would connect to outside beyond. And he couldn't wait for everything to be at its place.

He soon checks on the Pines family as usual...

Mabel sitting in front of the TV.

"Ah, Gravity Falls Public Access TV. Sounds amazing!"

Channel 3 is on, which has a black background with a white question mark. Then, Stan appears with green screen errors around his body.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Mystery. Do you like to be befuddled? Bewe-bewels. Bell-welderd? Bawled...Bewildered? Then Behold!"

"...So get yourself down to the Mystery Shack, where the real mystery is—(Close-up on Stan's Face, low, scary voice) If you'll make it out alive! Hahaha! I'm joking. Most...Most folks made it out alive." Stan makes a thumbs-up, and points to the thumb.

 _"Mr. Mystery does not assume liability for disappointment, strange rashes or accidental plunges into the bottomless pit. Visitors may experience loss of vision, loss of balance, loss of children or loss of wallet. Please do not look Mr. Mystery directly in the eye. Not responsible of uncontrolled fits of rage or fits of pants. Remember to tip your waitress. In the event of no waitress, remember to tip your Mr. Mystery. In the even (sic) of no tip, you will be escorted from the premises. Kids' admission is $30 because they smell bad and that one keeps doing that weird thing with his legs. Side effects may include existential quandaries and sudden moral relativism."_

Mabel changes the channel to Channel 4. A text of "SOOS SAYS SOME WORDS" (which is the logo of the show) appears with a pink clouds background. Background music starts and Soos starts to sing.

"Sometimes profound, sometimes absurd, it's "Soos Says Some Words!"

"If you accidentally eat the prize that comes inside your cereal, does that make you a specially marked box?"

Mabel changes to Channel 6. Gravity Falls' prison is shown.

Bud Gleeful announces: From Gravity Falls' maximum security prison, it's. _.. "Li'l Gideon's Big House!"._

Cuts to Gideon with a prisoner orange suit.

"Hi, I'm Li'l Gideon. I may be currently incarcerated, but I'm turnin' my life around by turnin' around the lives of those around me around."

The Doctor scoffs as the channel still runs on. Although he doesn't have high opinions on Gideon due to recent events that lead him to be in jail, the Doctor knew that certain events are in motion...Gideon might have to take part in it...

"...That's "Li'l Gideon's Big House", weekdays at six till I get out."

Ghost-Eyes roared next him, "You better listen to Li'l Gideon!" as he breaks the glass in front of him and Gideon.

"Thank you Ghost-Eyes!"

"I'd do anything for you, dog." They both fist bump each other.

Red lights are turned on and a siren is played.

"Oh, no! The Warden!"

"Retreat!"

Gideon jumps on Ghost-Eyes back and they both run away. Cuts to a picture of the TV with a bird in the middle and a text saying "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" and "PLEASE STAND BY" on the bottom of the TV screen.

 _"Li'l Gideon's Big House" will return as soon as we contain this riot."_

Mabel turns off the TV with her remote looking disappointed.

"It's always worse than you remember."

The Doctor adds in, "Ah, don't worry about it Mabel. Some things wouldn't change..."

* * *

Soon Stan gets hold of the TV.

"Gravity Falls Public Access TV. Beats just starin' at a blank wall! Barely."

Stan turns on the TV. Channel 3 is on, which is playing "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?".

 _"And now back to "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?."_

"...Aww, girl. Girl, you know what I'm about to say!"

"SAY IT!"

Sassica turns to the crowd and screams in anger, **"I'm not yo' puppet!"**

Stan changes the channel to Channel 4. The logo of the show "Teenz Talk" with Sheriff Blubs underneath it appears. Background music starts in the background. Cuts to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland in a basketball auditorium, dressed as Craig and Rick, high school pupils. Sheriff Blubs has a basketball in his hands.

"...Here we are, two good friends at a high school basketball game. Hey, Rick!"

Deputy Durland as Rick, catches the basketball, "Hey, Craig!"

In this channel, the comical duo make many '80s or '90s references, along playing around with a purple jeep.

Suddenly, Lee and Nate are shown wearing and stealing the cops' uniforms, laughing and running to Wendy in the police car they stole.

"Hey there, looking good, sheriff! Wohoo!"

Sheriff Blubs then exclaims, "Let's Roll!" They both enter the jeep and starts to slowly drive, a car horn sound is played.

The Doctor grimaces, and quickly runs for his own car, Bessie to stop the mischievous teens.

Meanwhile, Stan changes the channel to channel 6. The "Duck-tective" show logo appears with London's view behind.

 _"Duck-tective!"_

The story plays out with comical parts, then jealously and betrayal storyline.

Later, Stan turns off the TV.

"Yeesh... That's enough of that. Stupid duck."

9-14 7-9-4-5-15-14'19 12-5-20-20-5-18 20-15 13-1-2-5-12 8-5 19-20-1-20-5-19 20-8-1-20 8-5 18-5-1-4-19 16-18-5-1-3-8-5-18'19 4-9-7-5-19-20. 20-8-9-19 9-19 1 18-5-6-5-18-5-14-3-5 20-15 18-5-1-4-5-18'19 4-9-7-5-19-20. 23-8-5-14 7-9-4-5-15-14 19-9-7-14-19 8-9-19 12-5-20-20-5-18, 8-5 21-19-5-19 1 4-9-6-6-5-18-5-14-20 19-9-7-14-1-20-21-18-5 20-8-1-14 20-8-5 15-14-5 8-5 21-19-5-19 6-15-18 5-22-5-18-25-20-8-9-14-7 5-12-19-5. 20-8-9-19 15-14-5 9-19 14-15-20 10-15-9-14-5-4 1-14-4 8-1-19 8-5-1-18-20-19 6-15-18 4-15-20-19. 13-5-1-14-23-8-9-12-5 2-9-12-12 9-19 23-1-20-3-8-9-14-7, 20-9-13-5 9-19 19-8-15-18-20 6-15-18 20-8-5 4-15-3-20-15-18. 4-15-14'20 19-1-25 8-9-19 14-1-13-5 9-14 20-8-5 4-1-18-11. 8-15-23'19 1-14-14-9-5?!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mabel's Scrapbook:** **Heist** **Movie!**_

Mabel introduced the story, "Welcome to "Mabel's Scrapbook." Ah, here's a good memory! That one time we all went to the movies!"

"Twelve bucks a ticket? Pony Heist better be the best movie ever made!" Stan bellowed loudly.

"I wrote a list of hilarious jokes to yell out during the movie. Pony Heist? More like BALONEY Heist! Am I right? This guy gets me!"

The Doctor comments offhandedly, "Although it continued the story, year 1996 wasn't grand for me..." _(A/N: Dr Who the Movie)_

Soon, the Doctor Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Soos went entering into the cinema.

"Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies!" The Pines family chanted. The Doctor smilies.

A candy bar wrapper falls out of Mabel's sweater and Thompson, walking past them, notices it and picks it up.

Thompson shouts out, "Hey, you stop! There is no outside food or drink allowed in the theater!"

"Well, it's just one candy."

Stan adds in, "Yeah! I wanna talk to the manager!"

"I AM the manager! Your family is banned!" Thompson replied.

The Doctor sighs, there was the rule: Never EVER underestimate the Pines Family...

* * *

The Pines and Soos with Doctor are sitting on the pavement.

"No ponies..."

"No explosions..."

Dipper stands up, "Guys, we are NOT going down like this! I've got a plan to break in."

The Doctor lifts his fedora, "Welp, here we go-as marauders!"

Everyone gathers in a circle.

"Okay, it's gonna go down like this..."

 _Soon, Stan is sitting near to the closed exit door._

"Stan will get us in using his incredible lock-picking skills."

 _Stan smashes the lock with a rock and walks in. To Lee and Nate working in the cinema:_ "Hey, suckers! Ahahahaha!" _as he runs off with them in chase._

 _Soos, dressed as loader, enters with a trolley with two boxes on it. Dipper jumps out of the first box. The Doctor causally comes out the second._

"Stan's diversion will allow me and Soos to get inside. The next step is to get Thompson away from the snack stand. Fortunately, I have my ways."

 _A movie changes the title "Monkey Business 2" to "Thompson drinks popcorn butter."_

 _Thompson suddenly sees this,_ "What? No I don't!"

"This will get Mabel just enough time to coat herself entirely in syrup."

 _Mabel gets in the syrup bucket and rubs syrup all over herself, "_ This is my favorite part!"

"Hey!"

 _Thompson opens the bucket, but doesn't see Mabel. "_ What?"

 _Mabel is actually in the ceiling, heading to the ventilation bars. She picks up a gummy bear stuck onto the ceiling, then eats it. Mabel is shown entering the ventilation ducts, and later kicking the ventilation bars and signaling them to enter._

 _Dipper opens the ventilation bars in the screening room. The gang with the Doctor slides down a rope to the screening room._

 ** _"If all goes according the plan, we should arrive in the theater in exactly the amount of time it takes for the previews to end."_**

The gang sticks to the glass wall with wide open smiles. The Doctor checks the time.

"43 minutes!"

Mabel, Soos & Stan exclaim, "Whoohoo! Alright! Yes!"

The Doctor also adds in, "Well, this was almost a fun way to see a movie when you are banned!"

* * *

 _Soon..._

The gang sits in the screening room and laughs. Mabel brings her "Pony Heist jokes" page, reading it out loud for the crowd.

Mabel jokes, "Pony Heist"? More like BALONEY-Heist! Am I right?!"

The whole crowd laughs and enjoys the joke. Dipper and Mabel high-five each other.

"Hey, look!" Dipper points at the screen.

The TV screen shows Thompson drinking a huge bottle of butter. The gang laughs and Mabel takes a picture with her camera. The Doctor chuckles and mouths, "WOW."

Soos comments, "I'd do the same, though..."

Later, Mabel's Scrapbook has a new picture on it of Thompson drinking butter.

1-19 14-15-20-5-4: 20-8-5-18-5 23-1-19 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 2-5 1 19-8-15-18-20 23-8-5-18-5 13-1-2-5-12 22-9-19-9-20-5-4 20-8-5 16-18-9-19-15-14 20-9-20-12-5-4, "13-1-2-5-12'19 7-21-9-4-5 20-15 19-13-9-12-5-19", 9-14 23-8-9-3-8 19-8-5 1-20-20-5-13-16-20-19 20-15 3-8-5-5-18 19-15-13-5 16-18-9-19-15-14-5-18-19 21-16. 8-15-23-5-22-5-18 20-8-9-19 5-14-4-5-4 21-16 2-5-9-14-7 3-21-20. 20-8-5-18-5 23-1-19 1-12-19-15 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 2-5 1 19-8-15-18-20 5-14-20-9-20-12-5-4, "13-1-2-5-12'19 7-21-9-4-5 20-15 4-5-1-20-8". 20-8-9-19 5-14-4-5-4 21-16 2-5-9-14-7 3-21-20 6-15-18 2-5-9-14-7 20-15-15 13-15-18-2-9-4, 8-15-23-5-22-5-18. 22-1-12-5 4-5-3-5-13.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo!**_

"Wow! There were a lot of good memories this summer!" as Mabel turns over the pages. "Whether it was battling gnomes, stopping a fake sea monster, outwitting creepy wax figures, foiling a psychotic psychic, seeing ghosts, gross manliness, finding love, solving mysteries, going back in time, conquering your fears, being shrunk, fighting a candy monster, being the boss, falling in pits, kissed a merman, switched bodies, boys' band crazy, dinosaurs, or winning that dog sled race against that space lizard! But I'll never forget that trip to the petting zoo..."

The past at the petting zoo: The Pines, Wendy and Soos are looking at the animals, after being driven by the Doctor's Bessie.

"I'm gonna pet you, I'm gonna pet you, wow! You better believe I'm gonna pet you!" Mabel gasps.

She sees a cow named "Octavia" with 8 legs.

"More limbs means more hugs!"

Everyone runs to the cow.

"Wow! I didn't think nature would allow this!" Dipper muses.

"Yeah! Pig farmer! What gives?"

"Octavia? Well, she's just another blessin' from the toxic flood running off the Mud Flat factory."

Behind Sprott, we see a goat drinking from the toxic river, growing another head, and dying.

The Doctor narrows his eyes, " _Always seen this before..."_

Mabel laughs as Octavia licks her, "I could pet this cow forever!"

"Well, get your pettin' done now 'cause I'm gonna eat 'er come cow eatin' season."

Everyone except Sprott and the Doctor gasps.

"What?!" Mabel shouts.

"So you wanna eat the freak to gain its mutant powers. I respect that."

They start to walk away.

"Doc! Grunkle Stan! We can't let Octavia be eaten!"

"Come on, Mabel! Cows are delicious!"

"But we love her!" Mabel hugs Octavia's nose. The Doctor grins.

Stan looks at Mabel petting Octavia, then looks at Sprott far away imagining Octavia as a hamburger; Octavia licks Stan and he sighs. "Warm up the car."

Everyone but Stan cheers.

* * *

An old phone rings. Sprott answers the call.

"Howdy!"

"Hey! I'm calling from "Pictures of Tractors Monthly"! Please hold for an important message. Da-ra-ta-ra-to! Ta-ra-ta-pa-da-ba-bo! This is definitely a real message -ta-ra-pa-po!"

Soos is seen through the window near Sprott. Soos plays and sings on the top of the Doctor's car Bessie while Dipper, Mabel and Stan are loading Octavia on the back of the car where there is enough space...

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Stan are entering the car and it just starts driving. Just now Sprott notices the theft.

"They're stealin' Octavia! Emmit! D'Shawn! Close the gate!"

Emmit pulls a handle under the sign "GATE." Bessie is driving with Octavia, while the gates are closed. The Doctor makes a sharp turn to the Sheep Pen, breaking some fences.

"Sheep! Dodge! Dodge!"

Bessie dodges a few sheep while driving, "Brace yourselves!" Stan yelled.

Everyone screams. The car goes on a ramp and jumps over some hay.

Emmit and D'Shawn went waving their fists in anger.

"Serves me right for buildin' an escape route..."

* * *

Soon, the gang releasing the cow in the woods.

"Goodbye, Octavia. Here's a little something to remember us by."

Stan sticks a "Mystery Shack" sticker to Octavia's body and hits her back. Octavia moves forwards and the gang waves and says goodbye.

Wendy waves back, "Goodbye, Octavia!"

Soos adds in, "Have beautiful babies!"

"I love you!" Mabel cries.

Stan commented, "She was alright for a mutant."

The Doctor stated, "...Right..."

Octavia eating grass sweetly. A bird passes by, and suddenly Octavia shoots green lasers from her eyes and burns the bird. The burned bird falls to the ground and Octavia sticks her mutated long tongue to pull the bird to her mouth, aggressively eating the bird which terrified the gang.

The Doctor says the smartest thing, "Run."

Everybody starts to run, except Mabel, who took a picture, and then joined with the others with Bessie. Later in Mabel's Scrapbook, it has the picture of Octavia's laser eyes. "Don't have a cow!" is written under the picture.

"Well, that was a fun day!

20-18-9-1-14-7-12-5-19, 19-20-1-14'19 2-18-15-20-8-5-18, 18-5-12-1-20-9-15-14 19-8-9-16-16-9-14-7, 12-1-16-20-15-16 3-15-4-5, 20-8-5 9-3-5 13-1-14. 13-3-7-21-3-11-5-20 1-12-18-5-1-4-25 9-4-5-14-20-9-6-9-5-19 8-9-13-19-5-12-6 1-19 20-8-5 7-12-1-19-19-5-19 2-5-3-1-21-19-5 15-6 8-9-19 "2-5-1-21-20-9-6-21-12, 2-12-21-5 5-25-5-19". 8-5 3-1-14'20 6-9-7-21-18-5 15-21-20 20-8-1-20 9-3-5 2-1-7. 13-1-25-2-5 9-20'19 23-9-12-12 5. 2-1-4-7-5-18, 19-9-14-3-5 8-5'19 19-15 3-15-15-12. 13-1-25-2-5 9-20'19 20-8-1-20 23-1-24 8-5-1-4. 8-5'19 7-15-20-20-1 19-20-1-25 3-15-15-12! 15-18 9-20 9-19 20-8-1-20 20-9-13-5-20-18-1-22-5-12-9-14-7 7-21-25.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Who Falls Season 2 Chapters Preview**_

 _The Pines family are now in more danger than ever in the paranormal-filled town of Gravity Falls..._

 _However, they have luck on their side: their enigmatic family friend called the "Doctor"..._

 _But is he enough to stall the danger is lurking ahead...?_

* * *

 _ **Cue Gravity Falls Season 2 trailer**_

 _In the night in search of answers, Dipper sees how windy it is, and prepares to leave..._

 _He gets up with the Doctor next to him, but they found out they aren't alone..._

 _Dipper holds up a lantern..._

 _The crew of Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and the Doctor head down in an underground cave..._

 _Wendy found an opening..._

 _Dipper still want to find more answers, then he realizes how well the Doctor is known in this town, and how he combats the paranormal..._

 _Two electronics came to life..._

 _Zombies cast their shadows upon the Doctor, Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles..._

 _A golf cart containing Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and the Doctor are shot from the make-shift volcano..._

 _A sock puppet show is being performed..._

 _A giant robotic bear attacks the characters..._

 _Dipper, Mabel, and Stan with the Doctor unlock another mystery in Journal 3..._

 _Zombies, the undead, rise from the cracks..._

 _Dipper and Mabel were talking with the Doctor while passing by; Bill's shadow is seen following them, along with the Doctor's shadow casting what-seems-to-be-an-elderly-person..._

 _Stan and the Doctor reopen the portal..._

 _The crew seemed to be surrounded in an underground booby trap..._

 _Benjamin Blandin returns..._

 _Lazy Susan is surrounded by two hooded figures..._

 _Soos is astounded by a beautiful female live-action video game character..._

 _The Doctor with the twins open a mysterious mini-golf course's Ferris Wheel..._

 _Grunkle Stan is snatched by a giant animated clay hand._

 _Pacifica is snatched through the bushes..._

 _Wendy is looking more determined than ever..._

 _Gideon Gleeful opens one eye due to a mysterious light in his cell..._

 _Two men seemed to have a federal clearance..._

 _The Doctor and Dipper are shocked to see Bill Cipher himself is appearing right in from of them..._

 _13-5-4-1-12-12-9-15-14-19, 7-15-22-5-18-14-13-5-14-20 1-7-5-14-3-25, 5-25-5-19, 3-18-25-16-20-15-7-18-1-13-19, 19-9-24 5-9-7-20-5-5-14: 8-5 7-15-20 20-15 6-9-7-21-18-9-14-7: 20-8-5 15-14-12-25 20-8-9-14-7 20-8-1-20 13-1-11-5-19 19-5-14-19-5: 9-20'19 1 3-12-21-5 6-18-15-13 1 3-18-5-1-20-21-18-5 9-14 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 4-9-13-5-14-19-9-15-14, 20-8-1-20 23-5'18-5 1-12-12 10-21-19-20 4-18-1-23-9-14-7-19 15-14 1 16-1-7-5!_

 _13-5-1-14-23-8-9-12-5, 4-9-16-16-5-18 1-14-4 13-1-2-5-12 6-15-21-14-4 20-23-15 2-15-15-11-19 9-14 20-8-5 1-20-20-9-3; 20-8-5-25 3-18-5-1-20-5-4 4-9-16-16-5-18 1-14-4 13-1-2-5-12 7-21-9-4-5 20-15 14-15-14-19-20-15-16 6-21-14, 23-8-9-12-5 20-8-5 15-20-8-5-18 15-14-5 7-1-22-5 20-8-5-13 1-14 1-4-22-5-14-20-21-18-5. 4-15-14'20 3-15-12-15-18 20-8-9-19 2-15-15-11! 9-20'19 3-21-18-19-5-4!_


End file.
